


Change It All

by aproblemlikeme



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Harry Styles (Musician), Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aproblemlikeme/pseuds/aproblemlikeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor walks in to a life her mother walked away from and never really talked about. She's forced to leave her life behind, including her boyfriend, Ed, and while she agreed to it in the beginning, she's not quite as sure as she was before she met the person who's going to change it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ?

"You're gonna miss me, Taylor. I know it." Two clear blue eyes stare over me while I'm busy folding up my sleeping shirts and figuring out how to squeeze them into my already stuffed-to-the-limit luggage. "I know too, Ed. " I sigh and look at him. He's leaning on the doorframe. His eyes are squinted, which he often does when he's being stubborn about something. He thinks it makes him look intimidating but it never works on me.

"Then why don't we prevent that from happening and you could just stay here in San Diego?" He shakes his head which made strands of fiery red hair fall on his icy blue eyes. "You know I can't do that to mom." I leave my shirt and luggage on my bed and walk over to him. "She needs me and I need you to understand that." I brush out the strands and stare back at him. His eyes lose their squint and I can see his resistance melting away. 

"I do understand, Tay. It's just, it sucks not knowing when you'll come home. Not to mention I can't visit you because your mom doesn't want to tell anyone where you're going. What's up with that?"

That's exactly what I'm worried about myself. My mom never talked about where she came from. I've thought of asking her about it but she always dodged questions about her past. If my dad has any idea, he doesn't seem to want to share it with me either. Basically, my mother's side of the family is a completey blank slate. Well, except for my deceased grandmother I never knew I had. She wrote a letter that said that when she dies, her property would be given to her only daughter, Alexia Swift, which is my mother. 

Everything happened pretty fast after that. My mother needed to stay in my grandmother's house to take care of some legal works. She insisted on taking me with her. Two days later, my mother already took me out of school before the start of my senior year. You could imagine that this whole situation sucks for me, but when your mom asks you to be with her when she's afraid of facing something on her own---even if she doesn't admit that she's actually afraid---would you have the heart to refuse? 

I'm not saying my mother's a soft person, she's very tough. She's tougher than dad even, but she can be a nervous reck at times. Dad always makes me do what I want but once my mother doesn't agree on it then there's no way I'm ever gonna be allowed to do it. She's very strict. I barely got away with dating Ed. I won't be surprised if she keeps a hidden camera in my room just to monitor my every move. 

"Can I ask you a question?" I sit down on a little upholstered stool I keep at the corner of my room. I watch as Ed nods his head. "Do you think my mom ever killed somebody?"

"What?!" Ed's eyebrows shot up. "Where are you going with this?" 

"She doesn't talk about where she came from, she seems to be paranoid all the time, I've never met anyone who'd met her before she came to San Diego. I mean, I have the right to be suspicious."

Ed makes a sound that I'm pretty sure is a combination of a snort and a laugh. "Actually, you don't. Your mom did not kill anybody. There's nothing 'dangerous' about her."

"You should've said that when I saw you hide under my bed the time she got home early." I laugh out. "You definitely looked like she was gonna kill you."

"Ha. Ha. Ever the comedian," he says flatly. "But seriously, your mom is a little scary sometimes but that's because of her maternity instinct to protect you. Killing somebody is a whole new kind of territory. Maybe she just doesn't want you to know about her horrible childhood or something."

"That makes sense. You're right. I guess I'm just overanalyzing things."

"Exactly"

"Oh where would I be without your eternal wisdom, great Ed?" I give him a quick peck on the cheek and started to get up and packing again. That signalled the end of the discussion although it's obvious that I don't know exactly what I'm going into moving to this mysterious old town and walking into my mysterious mother's past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post two chapters today because I'll be insanely busy after this week. Enjoy!

A fifteen hour drive that feels like eternity. It's not like I didn't have anything in common with my mom to enjoy her company but she just doesn't seem like she's enjoying this trip at all. My mother is a very beautiful woman. Jet black hair, big green eyes and skin that would make a baby's to shame. But since the time she found out about this house, she started to seem more and more stressed out. She has dark rings under her eyes now, and the green in them doesn't look so bright, they're more clouded now. She looks more distant.

She tries to hide it though. She still tries to smile at me when she catches me looking at her througout the ride. Sometimes she'll tell facts about the cities we pass through and I roll my eyes everytime and she'll laugh everytime. But it isn't until we're a few hours away and the highways turn into backroads when mom just stopped talking, or smiling, or laughing.

All I could see outside are trees, trees, and more trees so there isn't really anything to talk about. Then I start to think of what Ed and I talked about before. I could tell my mother doesn't want to go back to that town and I want to know why.

"So mom," I start. "What was grandma like?"

Mom is quiet for a moment, looking directly at the road. A smile creeps on her face as she says, "Your grandma was a tough woman but very nurturing. She raised us alone but she was practically the town mom, helping everyone out, donating or lending things they needed, protecting them."

I noticed a word she used that stood out to me. "Us?"  
She nods her head, still looking at the road. "My sister and I."

"You have a sister? That's huge! Why didn't you tell me?" I'm so excited about this because I've always wanted an Aunt. I don't have one because dad's only brother never married and it's really not that fun to celebrate holidays with men who just wants to watch the game and drink beer. "Why doesn't she visit us? Will she be at the house too?" 

Mom looks at me with sad eyes. I'm stunned because I've never seen her look at me like that. "She's gone, Taylor. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I-i shouldn't have asked you that." 

And that officially ended any conversation about my mom's past for the rest of the ride.

***

It's getting dark and my eyes are starting to feel heavy. Mom is still driving. I asked her to tell me where to go so I can drive and she could get some rest but she refused. She didn't bring any map with her so it amazes me that she can remember where to go despite how far it is. My eyes can't hold out any longer and they start to shut. I don't know how long it took for me to wake up and realize that the car has stopped.

"A-are we here already?" It's dark outside and the only source of light are the car headlights and the moonlight above us. My eyes are still kind of blurry but I swear right there in front of the car is a wall covered in dried vines even though I'm pretty sure we're still on the road. I blink a few times and it's still there, right in the middle of the road. I don't think there are any houses near by so who could have built this here?

"No. We need to trek on foot now." Mom opens the glove compartment and takes out a flashlight. "Come on." She gets out of the car and starts heading into the woods. 

This looks so much like the countless horror movies I've seen and I'm not sure if I'm going to get out of this alive but I sure as hell don't want to be alone in this car so I tried to catch up to mom, making sure not to trip over or step on something deadly. "Wait! You're walking too fast." Mom stops ahead of me and turns around, guiding me with the flashlight. 

The woods feels like it's going to swallow me up at any moment but the strange thing is all I can hear is my breathing and our footsteps. I was expecting to hear all the other animals and insects inside here with us but it almost seems like an abandoned home.

After about an hour of walking, we finally come across a road and a sign that said "Welcome to Kingsley". 

"Please tell me this is it." I am exhausted and already dreaming of sleep. Mom just keeps on walking, nodding her head to what I said but not saying anything else. We pass a few houses and all the lights, except for the streelights, were off. The town looked like any other town in the country, with mom 'n pop store fronts and a few places the people here probably grew up with.

We probably walked through the whole town now and we still aren't stopping. The houses stopped showing up and there are only wide clearings on both sides. It isn't until we get more far ahead that I realize there's a house right at the edge of the woods. 

It's a two-story, white and blue victorian house. It definitely looks old but in a nice kind of way. A house that's been lived in and taken care of.

"So this is it." I say, a little out of breath. Mom smiles, looking at the house like it's an old friend. "Yeah, we're finally here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I'm not from America so I have no idea how a typical town looks like. I apologize if I got it wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

It's weird how you can just sense when someone's looking at you. I'm exhausted and a little disoriented lying on this bed that I know isnt's mine but the first thing I notice are those pair of eyes floating at the foot of the bed. No, they're not floating, they belong to someone.

The moonlight starts to reflect the outline of his face, his angular jaw, hair that's slicked back on his head. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They're so dark, like two endless holes staring right through me. He moves and starts to come towards me, my head just followed like a puppet as he walks around the bed and stops right beside it. He's is so close, I could feel him breathing. He reaches out his hand and gently closes my eyelids with his fingertips.

Oh wow, that was one vivid dream. I had another one but I couldn't remember it now that I'm awake. I'm staying in my mom's old room which is so different than the rooms we have in our own house. The bed is all rosewood and soft red velvet and there are french doors that lead to the balcony right outside. The room even has it's own private bathroom, which I don't have back at my own room in San Diego. 

I get up from the bed, stretching and enjoying the nature sounds I don't get to hear in San Diego in the morning. I head for the bathroom door when I remember something important we forgot back in the car, our luggage. All of our stuff are still in that car, how could we just leave it there? I storm downstairs looking for mom and I start to smell breakfast being cooked. I follow the smell and end up in the kitchen. Mom is at the stove, looking up and smiling right when she sees me. I instantly forgot about my dilemma right when the smell of food hit my nose.

"Morning, Mom. Need some help?"

"No, this is just about done. Go get a plate." She scoops up the bacon and eggs from the pan while I go and get a plate.

"Just one? You're not eating? Wait..." I stop, holding the familiar blue plate in my hand. "How is this here? We left our stuff back in the car, right?"

"I had a little help." She takes the plate from me. "You're the only one who's eating because you woke up late." She hands me back the plate with breakfast.

"Help from who?"

Mom glances at the entrance of the kitchen and I almost slip under my feet when I a saw a guy standing there. But this isn't just another guy, this is the guy from my dream. Okay, that doesn't sound right but I swear he was the one in my room last night. But that was just a dream, right? He couldn't have snuck in my room and watch me sleep.

Oh my god, what if he did? "You're the guy. The guy in my room last night."

He smirks and raises an eyebrow at me. "You sure, princess?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I am definitely sure." I walk over to him and he is just as I remembered, same face, same clothes, same smell.

"Where do you get off, you pervert?!" I yell at his face. I push him out of the way and head straight upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me. I can't believe he was in my room. That douche.

A few seconds later, someone knocks at my door. "Go away!"

"Taylor?" It's mom. "Harry just dropped off your bags in your room last night that's why he was there."

"My bags are n---" I start to say but sure enough they're there at the corner of the room, which I didn't notice until just now. Okay, maybe that explains why he was here but it doesn't explain why he was watching me like a creep. Though I was staring right back, but only because I thought it was a dream.

"Come on, Taylor. He wouldn't do anything to you. He's a good person." I don't know if I should trust my mother's judge of character but I unlock the door and open it anyway. She walks in and sits on the bed, quietly looking around. "Harry's the son of an old family friend. He's going to keep an eye on you while we're here."

"What?" Did I hear her right? "Why would you let him keep an eye on me? He's a stranger, mom!"

"You don't know anything about this town and I think it would be great if I know someone's protecting you because I'll be too busy here."

"Protect me from what? Bears? Hungry squirrels? We're in the middle of nowhere town, mom! It's not like someone's gonna rob me when I step outside." Ever since we got here, mom's been acting weird and I've tried to understand that. But now she's assigned me a bodyguard just because she thinks I'm too incapable of taking care of myself, and I just can't take it anymore.

I storm out of the room again, heading out of the house but then I run into the last person I want to see. "Woah, where are you going?" He laughs. His leather jacket reflecting the light outside the screen doors.

"None of your business, stranger." I step pass him, opening the door that leads to the porch. "And don't even think about following me."

"Oh, I just thought you needed a ride." He casually motions to the shiny black motorcycle park just outside the house.

I ignore him and keep walking ahead of the road. My legs are actually killing me but I don't want any of his help. I think it's kind of ironic that my mom would let me be watched over by a boy who's the embodiment of the type of guy every parent wants girls to stay away from. He oozes that bad boy aura with that permanent smirk of his. Come on. A motorcycle?!

Actually the motorcycle doesn't really sound so bad now that I'm pretty sure my legs are ready to quit on me. I normally walk as far as a mile back home and last night's journey to this town has really taken it's toll. But I'm just gonna have to get used to it if I want to survive this town for who knows how long.

A few minutes of walking later I hear the loud roar of a motorcycle engine behind me getting closer.

"Hop on." Harry stops in front of me, warnlessly throwing a helmet in my direction. He looks annoyed and I don't know why that catches me off guard. "I made a promise to your mom that I'm gonna watch over you and I can't do that if you act like a brat all the time."

I stop myself from throwing the helmet back at his face. "I am not acting like a brat!" I yell at him, which kind of defeats the purpose but he is really getting on my nerves. "Let me just get this straight. I didn't agree to any of this protecting thing and I really, really don't like you so would you just---"

A phone stops me in the middle of my point. There's a moment of staring between us before I get the phone from my pocket. I look at who's calling and it's Ed. Oh god, I forgot to call him. I promised I'd call him once we arrive at the house.

"Ed! I'm so---" All I hear is static at the other end. "Hello? Are you there?"

"Hey...can't...no..."

"Wait Ed, what?"

Harry laughs all of a sudden. "What he's trying to say is he can't hear you because the phone reception here is close to non-existent."

"Ed, I'll try to call you back, okay?" I hung up. Harry looks at me like he's waiting for me to say something he knows I'll say eventually.

I breathe in and sigh in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I'm not so sure if I should continue it. But I'm going to post a few more chapters if you guys liked it.


End file.
